High-voltage power generation systems are used for, for example, supplying regulated high-voltage direct current (DC) to multiple devices. The power generation system typically includes a transformer unit which has a high secondary-to-primary turns ratio and converts a relatively low-voltage alternating current (AC) to a relative high-frequency and high-voltage AC. The power generation system may further include a voltage doubler or voltage multiplier module which utilizes a plurality of capacitors and diodes to further boost the high-voltage AC from the secondary windings of the transformer module, as well as to convert the high-voltage AC into the targeted high-voltage DC.
Generally a high voltage (HV) tank assembly comprises a voltage rectifier circuit and a transformer assembly (i.e. a high voltage transformer) coupled to the voltage rectifier circuit. The voltage rectifier circuit and the transformer assembly are among bulky modules of the radiation generator. The high voltage (HV) transformer is a larger component in the HV tank assembly and may require HV insulation. The HV transformer may also need to dissipate heat which are losses i.e. core loss, copper loss and dielectric loss. Due to heat losses cooling arrangements may be required that renders the transformer assembly bulky. Further for power generation a power source needs to be connected to the HV tank assembly through the HV transformer which also makes the assembly complex and bulky. These power sources are high and medium voltage type sources. The power sources are connected to the HV transformer through expensive electrical connectors such as metal connectors that may be subject to vibration and corrosion over a period of time. Moreover they are also prone to mechanical stress resulting in unexpected failure of these connectors thereby breaking down the HV transformer.
Therefore there is a need for an improved system for supplying electric current to the HV transformer for generating power for the HV tank assembly.